Little Hostesses
by luvdawinx
Summary: A hostess club visits the Ouran High School Host Club, and the leader ultimately falls for a certain Boy-Lolita. So what happens when the two become the greatest of friends? Chaos ensues! Oh, and about that hostess club... They're a group of middle schoolers! Complete summary and warnings inside! R&R!


**Summary: A hostess club visits the Ouran High School Host Club, and the leader ultimately falls for a certain Boy-Lolita. So what happens when the two become the greatest of friends? Chaos ensues! Oh, and about that hostess club... They're a group of middle schoolers! Who act a lot like the boys, and girl, of the OHSHC! Rated T for language, weird humor, slight to severe violence, and complicated friendships and one-sided romances.**

**Just to let you know right now I'm basing this story mainly on the anime. And review please! No flames please!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Special Guests

Tamaki read the letter over and over again to make sure he's understood every word. So many times he's almost memorized it. Haruhi and the boys of the Ouran High School Host Club peered over his shoulders to read as well.

_Dearest Tamaki Suoh,_

_We, the Miss Majesties Hostess Club of Mystical Views Academy, accept your invitation of meeting your group, the Ouran High School Host Club, at Ouran Academy. By the time you receive this letter we should already be on our way. I, the leader of the Majesties, hope we meet you before sunset on March 15._

_Now just because we are visiting doesn't mean we are special guests. Proceed with your everyday schedule as planned, for we wish to watch you boys in action. Just please, don't upset any of your other customers. It would mean a bad review._

_Before you prepare for our arrival, just know these specific guidelines._

_1. We may or may not be entering while cosplaying as manga characters. Please look out for boys who may be showing signs of being a girl. [1]_

_2. One of our hostesses is allergic to roses, so please make sure to keep any bouquets of roses as far away from her as possible._

_3. If you see a girl wearing glasses, you can discuss any business terms with her._

_4. There is a set of twins in our club who love pranks, so please be aware of any suspicious activities involving these two._

_5. Please forgive us if our violent tendencies get out of hand. It's just that we won't hesitate to attack anyone we describe as enemies, unless that person is really cute._

_6. Keep away anything involving meat away from a redhead in our group, as she is a vegetarian._

_7. Beware of the girl with the color-changing hair and the color-changing eyes._

_As the leader of the Majesties I believe I speak for my girls when I say that we can't wait to meet you all! See you soon!_

_-B.B.U., Leader of the MMHC_

"So... who are these people?" Haruhi spoke up. "Wait, if they say they're a hostess club doesn't that mean they basically do what we do?"

Tamaki twirled-not turned, but _twirled_-around and gave the brunette a big hug. "Oh you are so smart, Haruhi! Daddy is so proud of how you're able to come down to the right conclusions so quickly!" He swung her around, despite the protests of wanting to be let go.

Eventually Kaoru stepped in to pull the female-in-disguise away from the leader of their host club, while his twin brother Hikaru helped Kyoya in taking pictures for their club's photo books Kyoya apparently sells in dozens of copies to gain money. Haruhi, finally released, snatched the cameras away and threw them in the trash. Tamaki took them out and scrolled through all the photos taken, and found himself wishing to print them out to make a photo album of all his moments with his "daughter".

"Now, who's the group coming over?" Haruhi tried asking again. This time she stood behind the twins for protection.

Tamaki snapped out of whatever possibly perverted fantasies that danced through his head and cleared his throat. "Today we'll be meeting another school's club, only they are a hostess club since they're girls. They are known as the Majesties Hostess Club and they're from Mystical Views Academy, as stated in the first sentence of the first paragraph." He pointed at where the sentence was located on the paper. "I haven't heard nor knew of this club before, even though they just established the group a few months ago in the winter."

While listening, Hikaru whispered into the girl's ear, "You see, the boss always knows about the other host and hostess clubs in the city and the cities surrounding us."

Then Kaoru added, "Yeah, so basically not knowing of a club drives him crazy. Kyoya sometimes goes nuts too because he likes looking up people and their backgrounds and hates it when he doesn't have a scoop on what's going on." That did sound like how Kyoya might act, if he ever decides to express losing his cool that is.

"Furthermore," Tamaki continued, "I expect each and every one of you to make the girls right at home, for a host's job is to always make women happy. Now, let's get to work! Maybe for today we'll just stick to our uniforms instead of costumes. That way the visitors can see our normal routines without any costumes or scene changes getting in the way!"

_Later..._

Kyoya allowed Tamaki to use his clipboard so he may write down a checklist.

"Rose-free area?"

He looked around and found the room clear of their signature flower.

"Check! And it seems we'll have to use a substitute flower for the welcoming opening then. Mommy, what other flowers we got?"

The Vice President took out a small bouquet of Parsley-leaf Japanese Windflowers. "Haruhi picked these outside. She's bringing out the tea and her commoner product the instant coffee. Before you go off I should let you know Mori-sempai is helping her, Daddy."

"Well, I haven't seen him make some kind of move on her so he's alright," Tamaki shrugged his shoulders. "So that's a check too! Um... Do we have any vegetarian snacks?"

Just then Haruhi and Mori entered the room with the snacks, Haruhi also holding a paper bag filled with different brands of instant coffee. They looked over the food to see a plate containing sandwiches containing no meat and instead being cucumber, watercress, and/or salad sandwiches. Tamaki checked that off the list as well.

"Hmm... How about the extra buckets of water in case of a fight?" The twins came up with a couple buckets of water... and also a couple water guns in hand. "Please don't shoot me... and that's a check! Attendance, is everyone here?"

"Mitsukuni is taking a nap," Mori spoke up. "It's best if he wakes up on his own time." Everyone else agreed, imagining the explosion of pink smoke in the shape of a bunny coming from the very room they were in. They glanced over at the couch in the tent, where Honey was sleeping peacefully while hugging his pink stuffed bunny Usa-chan and covered by his pink bunnies blanket.

"Okay, so that's about everything!" Tamaki announced. "Alright people, get in your places!"

The Host Club is open for business!

_Scene change..._

Somewhere outside the school, a charter bus was slowing down. The doors opened, and out came a girl in her school uniform. Her outfit consisted of a blue and green plaid skirt, a green sweater vest over a white puffed short-sleeved dress shirt, a deep sea blue dress jacket adorned with small multi-colored button pinned around the school emblem, white knee socks and navy blue dress shoes. Besides her button pins she also accessorized with a soft sea green headband in her head. After making sure this was the right school around she looked back into the bus.

"Alright girls, we're at the right place!" she called. Out first came a girl wearing the same uniform, only she was wearing a Tiffany blue laced bow. Then stepped down another girl, except she was wearing her hair in a ponytail and she wasn't wearing a jacket but a sweater of the same color. Next was one who had thin blue-framed glasses and was holding a neon pink clipboard. After her two identical girls hopped down arms linked, and both had their hair up in pigtails. Last was a girl who seemed to be the tallest, and she seemed to have a slight resemblance to the girl with the buttons, both having wavy/puffy-like strawberry blonde hair, only the taller one's hair was more red. Plus the shorter one had white streaks in her hair and hers is longer. But maybe that's just a coincidence.

One by one the girls followed the one wearing the buttons into the school. The buildings seemed deserted, so they made their way to the south building without being spotted. The girl in front eyed the sign reading "Music Room #3". Behind the doors laughing and giggling could be heard. She pushed the slightly open doors wider.

Tamaki peered over his shoulder on the couch to see seven girls looking around the room. They all were wearing the same uniform, with the exception of the one wearing a sweater instead. He excused himself from his table to greet them.

"Hello, young princesses," he said bowing in front of them. "Is there anything I may do for you?" He took the strawberry blonde's, the shorter one with the buttons, hand and kissed the knuckle. The girl blushed but didn't seem to be gush over like most girls.

"W-well," she began, "is this the Ouran High School Host Club?" He nodded, making her smile. "Then we're in the right place! Don't worry about us, we're just here to observe like every other customer!"

"If that is so then go on ahead and meet our hosts. I'm a host, too, just so you know." To up the charm he added a twinkling smile.

As he walked away he didn't hear the short blonde chant, "Alright girls, let's mix and mingle, and let's enjoy just being single!" They squealed before separating and running off to meet the different hosts.

The strawberry blonde didn't stay in one spot like the other girls. No, she would just sit by one host and then move onto the next. She repeated this for a while and learned of the different hosts.

"So do you do anything sporty, Haruhi?" asked a girl named Yuiko. The strawberry blonde sat down on an empty seat next to her friend who was wearing a sweater rather than a jacket.

"Well I was never the one to do sports," Haruhi answered honestly. "I prefer exercising my brain rather than my body. It's good to be smart, and it's good for me to study. That way I can prepare myself for a better future." The girls in the yellow Ouran High School dresses sighed, admiring Haruhi's intelligence and honesty.

_Smart, honest, and has a natural attitude,_ the blonde thought. Quietly she stood up and headed over to another table, where her twin female friends were sitting at.

"... And so I caught him taking a nap in my bed," Hikaru was telling some story about his twin brother. "He looked so adorable that I just had to take pictures. It's not every day you get to see someone as cute as him in the same bed as you!" The girls, minus the twin girls and blonde, began to build up to their Squealing Rage Mode.

Kaoru tugged at his brother's sleeve, cheeks slightly red from possible embarrassment. "Hikaru-chan, I told you to not tell anyone."

Hikaru pulled his brother off his chair and onto his lap. He used his other hand to lift Kaoru's chin up so their eyes met. "Of course, because your body is for my eyes only." They stared rather lovingly into each other's eyes with their lips just centimeters apart. It was the cue for the girls' to switch to Squealing Rage.

_Eh... All I care about is that there's yaoi involved in this_, the blonde thought, shrugging her shoulders. _Incest is great, though. But mainly if it has yaoi involved..._ And with that she stood up and set off for a table where Kyoya sat, and sitting across from him was her friend with the glasses and clipboard. It was only the two of them and they seemed to be talking in private, so she just hid behind a curtain next to them to listen in on their conversation.

"So you can get me a couple photographers to secretly take pictures of our host club?" Kyoya sounded interested in whatever proposition the girl made.

The girl across from him fixed her glasses and nodded. "Yeah, I usually hire these guys so they can help me and my friends with photo shoots. My father is head of a successful photography company, after all."

_Of course you're talking about stuff like that_, the hidden one rolled her eyes before sneaking off to observe Tamaki, who had the largest group. She sat down next to her friend with the Tiffany blue lace bow.

"I'm sorry that the roses aren't around as usual," he apologized with such charm that made the girl he was talking to practically melt. "But no matter, even with those roses around they would never compare to yours and you other ladies' beauty." This sentence made the girls surrounding him giggle and squeal.

_He seems fake,_ she pondered over. _Well, seems there's just one more host left._ She snuck away from the group and made her way to another couch, and took a seat next to the taller girl who also had strawberry blonde hair.

"Where's Honey-kun, Mori-kun?" a girl named Naomi asked.

"He is still taking a nap," Mori responded.

The blonde tilted her head to the side. _Wait, there's a seventh host? I wonder what he's like..._

Unlike the other hosts, Mori caught sight of the girl. "You and your friends aren't from here, huh?" Eyes widened, she shook her head. "Well, then who are you?"

Before she could answer, the host stood up at the sound of a childlike yawn. He excused himself and made his way to a closed-off tent. He disappeared behind it, and in the next second there was a small boy in his arms. The boy yawned loudly once again, rubbing his eyes with one hand and clutching a stuffed pink bunny in the other.

"H-Honey-kun!" the girls in the yellow dresses exclaimed at once. "You're awake!"

_Honey?_ the shorter blonde asked in her mind. _Th-that's a cute name. And he is pretty c-c-cute h-himself..._

The boy named Honey yawned a final time and greeted everyone with his happy-go-lucky and childish smile. "Sorry ladies, I was just very tired. I didn't miss any cake, right?"

"No, of course not!" Naomi told him, holding out a plate of chocolate cake with cherries in between a few layers. "It's Black Forest cake. We all made sure you were set aside a lot of cake!"

He let out a cheerful "Yay!" before diving right in with a fork in hand. His taste buds savored the luscious taste of chocolate and cherries in his mouth during each chew and swallow. This had to be his second favorite flavored cake, the first being vanilla and strawberries.

_Oh god, that cake looks so yummy..._ The blonde's eyes and mind were now set on the cake. _Oh god, oh god, oh god... When was the last time I had cake? Wait... oh yeah, it was about half an hour before we left... _She continued to stare from at the cake to back at the cutie eating it. _Must taste really good..._

"Excuse me, but would you like a bite?"

She snapped out of her thoughts. The one named Honey was staring at her while holding up his plate of cake, which was halfway done. Her friend was looking at her, as were the Ouran girls and Mori. Blushing, she nodded slowly as her confession.

"I... I really do..." she admitted still blushing "... but it's your cake. Sorry, it's just that I can't help but lose myself around sweets. And that includes cake, too."

"Nonsense!" Honey took a seat on her other side while still holding the plate with the fork on top and his bunny in his other hand. "You don't have to worry! Go ahead and take a bite. Here's a fork." He handed her another clean fork with a smile and staring into her light green eyes with his dark rich caramel brown ones.

Picking up the fork she sliced herself a small piece of the Black Forest cake and set it in her mouth... under the watchful eyes of the people there. She'd just wish they'd mind their own business. All annoyance towards these people went away when she began to truly taste the cake.

Her eyes widened as she swallowed and then just stared down at her empty fork. _H-holy crap, this cake is amazing! It's better than I've imagined! _She allowed a soft smile curl onto her face.

"You like it, don't you?" Honey giggled. "Go ahead and have some more! Sharing is caring, you know!" And without hesitation, they both began to chow down on cake.

After about five more slices of shared cake they rested back to back on the couch with their legs up on the arms of the couch and the taller blonde who resembled the shorter one in a way sat next to Mori on the couch opposite of them. The two were smiling to themselves. Meanwhile the girls observing them were becoming more giddy than before.

"Omigawd they look so cute next to each other!"

"I know! I think I've died and gone to Cuteness Heaven!"

Both seemed to be ignoring the comments of "cute" this and "adorable" that. Honey sat straight forward to show the blonde his bunny. She marveled at the double cuteness exposure she was experiencing now that the bunny was out.

"This is Usa-chan, and he's very friendly especially to people with the same interests as us!" He moved the stuffed animal's head so that he "kissed" her on the forehead. "Whoa now, Usa-chan seems to like you!" They both giggled.

"Now, now, Usa-chan you naughty bunny," the other waggled her finger, "I don't kiss on the first date! But my friend does!" From inside her jacket she took out a small stuffed elephant that had blue fabric as the skin, pink fabric for the ears and the bottoms of the stumps and the bottom of the trunk, and tiny black beads for eyes. On its right ear was a small earring. "This is Nelly-chan, my childhood friend." She paused to lift Nelly's trunk to her ear. "Nelly-chan says she wants to be somewhere alone with Usa-chan!"

They both giggled and set them on Honey's napping couch covered by the tent. "Let's play while they have fun!" he smiled, grabbing her hand. "C'mon, we'll play hide-and-seek and then eat more sweets! Maybe we'll even have a cake eating contest!"

She blushed again and nodded in agreement. _Godly, he's so cute!_

_Later..._

That entire hour the girl and Honey had such fun playing with each other and eating sweets together. Any girls who caught sight of this swooned over a bit. Them two together was just absolutely adorable!

Eventually Nelly and Usa-chan made another appearance as part of a small tea party, and some girls got jealous of how much attention the girl was getting. She was waiting on the couch for Honey to come back with a small strawberry cake and a bowl of berries to go along and then a pot of coffee. Her taller counterpart sat beside her.

"What's with the gloomy side, kid?" she asked the shorter one. "You're getting all of Honey's attention! You should be celebrating!"

"Oh I know but..." The smaller blonde bit her lip. "... but all I want to do is just run over and hug him! He is just too cute!" She clenched her fists and held them under her chin while her mouth made a squiggly line to represent her conflicted emotions.

"So what? Just go for it! He's taking a liking to you and just in one hour you guys have become such great friends!"

Nodding in agreement the smaller one stood up with determination painted in her eyes, which now had a hinted color of golden yellow on the rims. "You're right! I'm gonna go to Honey and give 'im a good glomp." She dashed over to where the boy was setting the tray down.

_WHAM!_

Her path was blocked by Mori, whose outstretched arm caught her by the forehead. She tried to push past him but his hand was still on her forehead. Groaning out of irritation she tried moving away from him to get to her real target.

"Ooh, what's the big idea?!" she whined while shaking her arms.

"Strangers should not lay a hand on Mitsukuni," he replied in a monotonous voice.

"But I'm not a stranger! We're friends now! Would it really hurt to hug him?"

"Yes."

This guy was really pissing her off. In fact her eye was twitching and that anime symbol for anger was popping out the side of her forehead. She managed to dodge him by sliding between his legs and hopped back up from the other side. She turned around to stick out her tongue before dashing off.

Honey was glomped the minute he turned around after setting the tray of tea and cake down. "What's with the hug, Bo-chan?"

"Nothing, you're just so cute that I just have to hug you!"

The boy shrugged and hugged her back. "I guess you're pretty cute too!" He broke the hug and took her hand. "C'mon Bo-chan, we've gotta go get Nelly and Usa-chan and then go eat cake!" Both cheered a "Yay!" before running off to the couch.

_A pot of tea and three slices of cake (each) later..._

The girl known to Honey as "Bo-chan" yawned her head off after finishing her third round of cake. She rubbed her eyes with balled fists. Honey looked up from his last cup of tea.

"You tired, Bo-chan?" he asked her. When she nodded he smiled. "Well if you want you can sleep in the couch in the tent. I wouldn't mind and I'm actually quite tired myself!" He yawned. "See?"

"But Honey-sempai you just woke up a couple hours ago! How can you be tired again?"

"It's probably just one of those days where I like to take a nap for most of the day."

There's actually a such thing as that? she thought. "We'll share the tent, then!" she suggested.

"Great idea, Bo-chan!" The two shared a smile as they gathered their stuffed animals and headed into the tent together. The girl closed the curtain flaps before laying on the couch to sleep.

_A while later..._

Pretty soon all the customers were gone as the sun continued to set. Well, almost all of the customers. The girls who sported a different school uniform were in the bathroom, which Haruhi didn't notice they had until now; all this time she had to run to the bathroom down the hall to the left. Tamaki sat at a table finishing up a watercress sandwich.

"I wonder what became of those girls who were supposed to arrive here," he said to the others. "Did any of you guys notice anything about any of the customers who came today?"

Kyoya took out his clipboard and flipped a couple pages. "Well, according to today's progress there was nothing unusual. Unless you count the seven quiet girls from another school."

The blonde widened his eyes. "Wait, you mean those little girls who arrived here earlier? I didn't notice they were from another school." The twins and Haruhi facepalmed.

"Didn't you notice their uniforms?" Hikaru asked, and Tamaki replied by shaking his head.

Kaoru said, "Wow, you must have bad eyesight then."

Haruhi added, "I guess it's understandable, though. I mean, all they've been doing all this time was sit at each of our tables and not make a sound. But the real questions are: who are they and where are they from?" She looked up to the group. "Did anyone who did notice them take a good look at their uniforms? That can be a clue."

"I have." Everyone's attention was now on Mori. He was standing next to a closed-off tent. When he opened the curtains everyone took a peek. Sleeping next to Honey on the couch was the girl with strawberry blonde hair. Mori carefully scooped her out of the tent, closed the curtains, and laid her on a nearby couch. "Look at the colors."

Tamaki gazed over the sleeping girl. "Blue and green," he stated. He pointed at something on the left side of the girl's school jacket. "Look, there's an emblem. It's surrounded and almost covered by these buttons. But wait, I can't see it clearly. There's a stuffed elephant in the way." He took one of the arms of the small stuffed elephant and tried to pull it out, but the girl had a real tight hold on it for someone sleeping. He tugged and pulled several times before he managed to take the animal out of her arms. The blonde suspended it in the air as he held it with one hand around its small left arm. "All right, now let's just set it down here and... _Wa-hoh_!"

Tamaki stepped a little closer to place the elephant on the table next to the couch, when he tripped on a banana peel that was there for some unknown reason. He flipped and fell on his back, accidentally throwing the stuffed animal into the air. The others tried to catch it before it could hit anything.

However it was too late. The stuffed elephant fell on a faraway table next to a cup of leftover coffee and the impact from the fall made the cup spill over. It was immediately soaked by the liquid, ruining the color from its right shoulder all the way down the feet. Tamaki stared in horror, and Haruhi scratched her head.

"Does anyone find this oddly familiar?" she asked. She shook her head, deciding to cast that question aside for now. "Never mind... Anyways what're you gonna say when the little girl wakes up, Tamaki-sempai?"

The blonde spun around to face her. "I have a plan-!"

"Does it involve Haruhi wearing an elephant costume?" the twins lifted their eyebrows while holding up a faded blue-colored elephant costume that they took out of nowhere.

"You bet!" The female host glared at him, stating she would not be dressing up in that ridiculous costume. Even if Tamaki were to give her the puppy-dog eyes she wouldn't agree.

In the background the strawberry blonde girl yawned loudly, catching Kyoya and Mori's attention. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. This was definitely not the inside of Honey's tent. When she looked down she was absolutely mortified to not see her elephant at least on her lap. Kyoya kneeled down next to the couch and smiled.

"Hello there," he said. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"W-where's Nelly-chan?" she whimpered.

"You mean the elephant?" She nodded to indicate he was correct. "Well you see, our leader wanted to see it so he-"

Before he could finish she jumped off of the couch, now having all present hosts' attention, and ran to a table where the elephant was located. She picked it up with one hand by the back and examined it. Tamaki was about to lean over next to her and smooth talk it out when...

"Excuse me, but what happened to my Nelly-chan?" she asked rather calmly and politely. She twirled around and batted her eyes, making her eyes a bit more noticeable. The male blonde smiled... in relief.

"You see, little princess," he started. "I wanted to take a look at your cute little elephant when I accidentally... um... tossed it into the air and it... may... have... spilled into a cup of coffee." He said that last part a bit fast. He watched as her eyes turned purple as the white streaks on the left side of her head turned into a light blue and bright red on the right. "Um... Princess...?" Tamaki questioned.

The girl's large eyes began to water. She tightened her fists and used her left to wipe her eyes as she gave a sniff. While she was crying she was also gritting her teeth in anger. The hosts present surrounded her and each tried calming her down.

"Dearest princess, why must you cry? I bet your Nelly-chan can be fixed up fast."

"Hey, there's nothing to be sad about. And you can always get yourself a new one."

"You know, by the looks of the stain and the size of your elephant it shouldn't take long for it to be cleaned up new again."

"C'mon, dry those eyes. The damage isn't that bad."

"... Don't cry."

(You guys take a guess which host said what.)

And just by the looks of it all the attempts have failed. She cried even louder until... she stopped. The only sounds that came out of her were of her breathing. Her eyes were closed. She seemed calm, but her clenched fists stated otherwise.

"NNNEEEEEEEEEELLLLYYYYY-CHAAAAAAAAAAN!" she wailed into the air, filling the entire room with her screams. The present hosts jumped at the sound and covered their ears.

"Botan!"

The hosts turned around to see the bathroom door swing open. Running out were six girls. In front was a girl with fair skin and strawberry blonde hair just like girl next to the hosts, but she had dark turquoise eyes and she was taller; plus, her strawberry blonde color was redder. All six ran past the boys, and girl, and took a place next to their friend. The taller counterpart held the shorter one's shoulders.

"Botan, what's wrong?" she asked. "Where's your Nelly-chan?"

The shorter gave a sniff and opened her eyes, revealing the now-purple orbs. She pointed at Tamaki. "That guy, he threw Nelly-chan into a cup of coffee, Manami! He's a meanie!" She glared at the blonde in question.

Up came another girl who had thin dark blue-framed glasses over her bright icy blue eyes, fair skin, and shiny black hair set up into a bun with a few strands dangling out. She took out her pink clipboard and searched through a few papers before stopping and grabbing out a pencil. Walking around the girl named "Botan" she examined her up and down.

"Let's see..." she muttered out loud. "Purple eyes equal mixed emotions. According to the highlights the colors are blue and red. This blue means sad while red means angry... but what's this? There's a black-colored rim around those eyes." She stopped behind the strawberry blonde who was getting a "checkup". Her eyes widened, and a playful smirk crept onto her face. "Well look what we've got here: the highlights on the back of her head are black!" She turned to the other girls. "You girls know what that means!"

Tamaki ran over to her and tried to look at the girl's clipboard. "What, what does it mean?!" he panicked. His skin paled. On the clipboard was a list that said "Botan's Colors to Moods List", and somewhere near the bottom it read "_Black- Worst Nightmare Mode; even worse than Red..._" Although there was a fuller description he already knew the color black apparently meant some kind of trouble. He slowly backed away and took a place behind the twins for protection.

"Girls..." they all heard Botan growl. She gritted her teeth and shuddered with anger. Her taller counterpart by the name of "Manami" let go of her grip on the smaller one's shoulders. Punching the air she shouted, "KICK-ASS TIME!"

"Right!" the other girls replied. They all turned towards the hosts with deathly grins on their faces. The twins slightly lifted up their skirts to reveal knife sheaths on both thighs of their legs. They took out the large sharp knives and spun the handles in their hands like batons. The girl who wasn't wearing a school jacket took off her sweater to reveal her shirt and a cross body bag filled with who knows what. Botan reached up the back of her jacket and took out a well-kept frying pan. Manami, the girl with glasses, and the girl with the Tiffany blue lace bow appeared to carry no weapons; well, as far as the hosts could see. Each of them charged at a different host.

The twins took on Hikaru and Kaoru together. The male twins stared down at the females. Both of the girls had straight sun kissed blonde hair held up into pigtails by pink ribbons and the same strange pair of eyes- one a sunset red and the other a golden orange. The only thing that was different about them was one of them was wearing purple fingerless gloves while the other wore baby blue ones.

"How about we play a game?" the males offered simultaneously.

Both girls lifted an eyebrow. "What kind of game?" they asked, voices in sync.

Taking out green hats an Englishman would wear, the Hitachii twins declared, "The 'Which One is Hikaru?' game! You gotta guess which one is Hikaru and which one is Kaoru! We'll give you five minutes to figure it out!"

The twin with the purple gloves smirked. "All righty then," she said, cracking her knuckles. It was shown that her voice by itself is a medium tone; in singing terms that would be a mezzo soprano. The girls stared up at them determinedly for one minute before they snapped their fingers, an answer having come to mind. The twin with the blue gloves decided to answer for them.

"Hikaru is on our left," she squealed while pointing at the one on her left with the knife she was holding. "On our right is Kaoru!" Next she pointed at the boy on her right. It was shown her voice by itself is somewhat high-pitched; the singing term is a soprano. "So? So? Did I get it righty-o?!" She jumped up and down excitedly. "C'mon! C'mon! Don't leave me hanging!"

The boys just blinked, gobsmacked at her answer. "Y-you... you got it... right..." And they watched as the girls began to dance, wiggling their butts side to side and punching the air while singing, "We got it right~! We got it right~!" Soon enough they stopped and turned back to the hosts.

Shining a playful smile, the girls said, "Now it's our turn! We're gonna play..." They removed their gloves and twirled around each other. When they moved back to their original places it seemed practically impossible. "... the 'Which One is Natsuko?' game! One girl's name is Natsumi and the other's is Natsuko! Figure out who's who! Five minute time starting... now!"

Somewhere else Kyoya and the girl with glasses were battling it out themselves. But they weren't having a physical battle. No, they were having a debate battle. They were standing at separate podiums close by each other, throwing out an argument about which side would win. Of course, the girl represented the girls and Kyoya represented the Host Club.

"It is heavily predicted that my girls will win against your Host Club," the girl claimed. "We outnumber you by one in people and in weapons."

"That may be true," Kyoya began his rebuttal, "but we outnumber you girls with our age. Since we are older it means we have more strength and intelligence, minus our leader of course." Yes, he did make sure to subtract Tamaki from the group when it came to intelligence. "And that is why I believe the Host Club will win."

"But the younger you are the more time you have to gain experience."

"Yes, but the younger you are the less experienced you are at the moment."

"That is completely untrue!" She jammed the podium surface with her fists. "As you can see we younger beings have used our time responsibly in order to become highly skilled in combat. And the older you are the more fragile you will become as you age!"

"The older you are the more physically fit you become over the years, depending on how you've lived your life of course."

"The younger you are the more years you have to keep yourself physically fit for the future."

"Fine, you got me there. But when you're a _boy_, you are more physically fit than girls." Obviously he was not including Haruhi on this; well, not that is known at the moment.

"Oh, that is it!" And rather than throwing out another rebuttal, the girl just ran over and jumped and punched him in the face. He fell back to the ground while she stood over him. "Yeah, that just happened," she calmly sassed, hands on her hips. Looking over to her left she saw that Botan has joined with the twins in chasing the Hitachii brothers. "Yo, Botan! Over here!"

The strawberry blonde heard her friend's call and ran on over, leaving the sisters to battle the brothers. "What is it?" she asked. "I was just about to get close enough to clobber Hikaru! You see, they guessed wrong in figuring out which girl was Natsuko and which girl was Natsumi. The penalty for losing the game was Death by Blondes, so that's why they called me over from chasing around Haruhi. I don't know why they didn't call for Manami, though."

"Do you mind clobbering this guy here?" the girl inquired, jabbing a thumb at Kyoya and clearly shown to have not been listening to Botan at all. "He just said that guys are stronger than girls."

Botan turned her head downwards toward him, her eyes and hair streaks becoming a bright red. She raised her hand over her head, her target being straight at the host's head. The other girl took out a camera and a camcorder to take pictures and also videotape the upcoming beating. She made sure to take a few steps back to avoid any stray attacks and still be close enough to get everything on camera.

"That is _SO SEXIST_!"

"This is gonna be gold for the website."

Meanwhile at another area of the large room, Haruhi was running for her life. The girl who was chasing after her was the one with the sweater. She had medium-length lightish-dark brown hair held in a ponytail with a white hair tie that, greenish-gray eyes, and almost pale skin. Tied around her waist was her deep sea blue school sweater, and on her right shoulder was the shoulder strap for her brown cross body bag with pink floral details, which rested against her left hip.

"Why are you attacking me?!" Haruhi shouted, not daring to look behind her as she ran around the room. "I didn't even do anything to that elephant!"

"When one person falls their friends must fall with them!" the girl shouted back, jumping high into the air. Reaching inside her bag in record time, she took out three tiny red spheres. "And when one of us attacks we all attack as a group! That is a meaning to our friendship, and that is why the Host Club shall fall!" She threw the spheres down to the ground where Haruhi was. When the balls hit the ground the female host was surrounded by red smoke.

The girl landed in the middle of the small smoke-enveloped area right behind the other brunette. From her bag she took out a small metal stick, but when she whipped it towards the ground it grew into a long staff about as tall as her and maybe even taller. With both hands she made it twirl above her head. She cried her warrior cry out, catching Haruhi's attention. Her eyes widened when the other pounced above once again, diving down to strike.

"Honoka Strike! Kya-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya!"

"WUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Tamaki heard Haruhi shriek from another area in the room. He looked over to see her trying to run out of the smoke, only to trip over and be dragged back in. She screamed a non-girly scream for someone to help her. The blonde was trying very hard not to compare her to a damsel in distress at the moment.

"Hold on, Haruhi!" he yelled. "Daddy's coming to rescue you!" But before he could go anywhere he was stopped by the girl he had been dealing with this entire time. It was the one with the Tiffany blue lace bow. She had curly red velvet red hair that ended over her shoulders and butterscotch brown eyes. Tamaki leaned downwards to put his hands on his knees and asked, "Do you think we can reschedule this meeting, young princess? I need to make sure my daughter is all right."

"It's rude to leave a confrontation with a princess so abruptly," she said. Then she smiled rather evilly. "I'll let you go, if..." She lunged downwards to kick his legs, thereby tripping him and making him fall to the ground. "... you can beat me. Unless you're scared of hitting a girl, then otherwise I'd dub thee Lord Chicken!" Quickly she imitated the sound of a chicken while scraping her right foot against the ground. "Bok-bok!"

Humiliated, Tamaki decided to accept her challenge. He stood back up, fists in front. "A princess does not behave this way!" he commented.

"Didn't you know?" she asked in a know-it-all voice. She positioned herself, ready to fight. "We're not like those ordinary princesses, who are prim and proper. No, we're warrior princesses, wild and reckless and free! Now have at me, you blonde bastard!" In a flash she dove under his legs and hopped up from the other side the way Botan did about an hour or two ago. She dodged his punch when he turned around.

"We'll see how you do over my amazing skills!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Starlight Kick!" He lifted his right leg behind him and proceeded to provide a kick that can surpass a soccer player's. The girl, however, saw this coming and flipped over his head and back to his other side. He shifted himself so he could always have her in his sights.

"How weak!" she taunted him. "Now it's my turn! Painful Kick of a Thousand Suns!"

Before he knew it, the blonde was down on his knees, pale as a ghost and holding himself. Tears stung his eyes. [2] The girl began to roll on the floor laughing at his expense. She even took out her phone and shot a couple pictures before putting it back in her inner jacket pocket so she may continue on laughing.

She didn't see it coming. Tamaki just picked her up and set her down with her waist on his bent knee. Holding her down by the waist with one arm, he raised his free hand above his head. He said something about how a bad little girl must be given punishment, even if she is a princess.

On a couch in the center of the room were Manami and Mori. They weren't doing anything, they were just sitting there watching the fights around them take place. They sat on opposite sides of the couch's edges, looking quite bored.

"You're not gonna fight?" Manami decided to break the ice.

"Only when Mitsukuni fights," was the reply. "How about you?"

"Usually I go along when it's Kick-ass Time, but I don't hit people who are cute."

"You think I'm cute?"

Manami immediately shut up after that and looked away while blushing mad. "S-s-sure, I guess you're pretty cute..." She mentally facepalmed herself for saying that out loud. Just then, her shorter counterpart arrived, her frying pan still in hand. "I thought you were taking care of that Four-Eyes guy," she told her.

Botan explained, "Oh, well I decided to just break his glasses... but that's not the point for why I'm here! You gotta come with me! That so-called King of the Host Club is spanking Akimi!" The two sitting on the couch immediately stood up and followed the short strawberry blonde over to a nearby window, where the girl referred to as "Akimi" was crying on the floor. Tamaki, having recovered from his injuries, stood over her while waggling a finger.

"I hope you learned your lesson," he scolded her. "You have been a very bad princess!"

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Both looked up to see Mori, Botan, and Manami standing in front of them. Manami was shown to be holding the other girl back. Barely. "I'm gonna skin you alive and drench you in boiling oil and cook you with my frying pan!" Apparently the yelling belonged to Botan. "Manami-chan, let go! I wanna kill this guy!"

"What did he do?" Everyone turned to see both sets of twins, the brunettes, and the glasses-wearers standing behind them all; somehow Kyoya had either a new or fixed pair of glasses on, and he also had bandages around his head. It appears the question was a combination of all their voices. "So, what did he do?"

"He-he-he-..." Akimi stuttered through tears. "H-he spanked me for being a bad little princess! I've ashamed the kingdom, girls! WAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAH!" And then she hiccuped. "'Hick!" Everyone just stared at Tamaki in silence for that moment. Then both twin sets decided to step forward and break the ice.

"Spanking, boss?" Hikaru and Koaru questioned. "Sounds like S&M in our book! You're such a pervert! Was blindfolding Haruhi and plugging her ears at Kyoya-sempai's private beach not enough? [3] And now you're preying on little girls? That's a new low for you!"

"Wait," the twin girls added, "if you were performing S&M on Akimi and she was against it, then..." The two screamed, pointing their index fingers at him. "You're a rapist!" In response the blonde high schooler paled before trying to rebut saying he wasn't, only to be interrupted by the twins, both sets, chanting, "Rapist! Rapist! Rapist!"

"You are a menace to society!" Botan shrieked. "Right Manami?"

"Mm-hmm!"

"You couldn't wait until she was older?" The noirettes lifted their eyebrows; for once they agreed with something about age differences. "At least when she's older you won't be labeled as a child rapist." It was obvious they were pretty neutral or maybe even for the idea of Tamaki being a rapist.

Haruhi, having believed the twin boys' claim that her friend blindfolded her for S&M uses during that episode of her life, was pretty shocked. "Sempai, I'm very disappointed in you! You should know better than that!" Hearing his "baby girl" say that made the blonde feel even more humiliated.

"The rapist shall pay!" everyone heard Honoka shout. She unleashed her metal staff once more and proceeded to pounce onto Tamaki. "Honoka... Strike! Kya-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya!"

Everything turned into hell once more. All the other girls except Chie and Akimi jumped in to beat Tamaki up for "attempting to rape" their friend. The hosts except Kyoya ran in, too, to either beat up Tamaki themselves or get the girls away from him. Kyoya and Chie, instead, took pictures while Akimi was still on the floor crying.

"What's going on?"

Everyone stopped what they're doing at the familiar voice. Standing before them Honey was holding his blanket in one fist and hugging Usa-chan in the other arm. He looked innocently at everybody as they were frozen in place, some even frozen in the air from mid-jumps.

"What did I miss?" he asked. "I heard someone shout 'Rapist!' and that's when I woke up." That sentence made the others think simultaneously, Dang, he can sleep through anything!

Botan jumped down from her frozen state in mid-air from her mid-jump; well, if that's even possible. She skipped to Honey and stood in front of him. "Honey-sempai, you missed a lot! That idiot Tamaki threw my Nelly-chan into a cup of coffee!"

"Did he say it was an accident?"

"Yes it was!" Tamaki exclaimed from his frozen mid-run position. It can be seen he was running away from the twin girls holding knives, who were in turn also running away from Mori since he was trying to catch them.

"Well there you have it, Bo-chan," Honey said. "Accidents happen, and when that happens the least you can do is forgive and forget! Besides, that happened to Usa-chan once, but Takashi said he just wanted some tea. [4] Maybe after washing Nelly-chan we all can have cake! How does that sound?"

"All right! It makes more sense now that I've seen it your way! And... maybe, just maybe... Nelly-chan just got up by herself to drink some tea, too!" Tamaki's eye twitched when he heard this; he should've just lied and said Nelly-chan was thirsty! Botan approached him and bowed. "I'm sorry for attacking you and your friends, Tamaki. Honey has a point. Also, I guess it's possible that you were just protecting Nelly-chan. I do scold her for getting dirty, anyways. Forgive me?"

Tamaki unfroze from his position and stood straight. Everybody else did just the same. He gave her a smile and ruffled her hair. "Yeah, you're forgiven." He turned to Akimi, who stopped crying and was now standing up. "Sorry for spanking you, Akimi. My disciplinary fatherly side doesn't pop up often, but there are those moments."

The red-head smiled. "No problem! We're all cool now! Right?" The other girls nodded. "Yay! The kingdom is restored once more! Long live the Miss Majesties of Mystical Views!"

A lovely Bell of Memories sounded in Tamaki's head. "Did you just say... 'Miss Majesties' and 'Mystical Views'?" Akimi nodded. "So wait, you're-"

"Oh dearest god!" Botan laughed, playfully facepalming herself. "Even after all this we haven't properly introduced ourselves! My mistakes! Anyways... My name is Botan Bonniebel Usagi! The girl whose strawberry blonde hair is redder than mine is my cousin Manami Misaki Misa!"

"Hello!" Manami greeted.

"The twins are Natsuko Aoi-" The one with the blue gloves waved. "-and Natsumi Ri-" The one with the purple gloves waved next. "-Hinata. Chie Sato Tomo is the one with the glasses."

"Yo!"

"Our favorite little redhead's name is Akimi Kiku Akitsuki!"

"Hiya hi!"

"And last, but certainly not least, is Honoka Mao Etsu!"

"Glad to meet ya!"

"Together we form the Miss Majesties Hostess Club, and we are from Mystical Views Academy! We didn't want to reveal our identities until everyone was gone, which is also why we've been so quiet. Truthfully, I was thinking you all would see us and figure us out along the way. I'm surprised that Tamaki didn't identify us when we arrived!" The hosts looked at Tamaki, who facepalmed.

Haruhi gazed down at the seven girls standing in front of them. They seemed to young and slightly too short; well, the height really doesn't matter since they seem to be a couple inches to a head taller than Honey. "Um... How old are you girls exactly?" she asked out of curiosity.

All at once they responded, "We're all second-years in Mystical Views Academy's middle school."

Tamaki and Haruhi's eyes widened. Kyoya took some kind of note in his clipboard before snapping it shut. Mori only seemed half-amused. The twin boys were like Mori, only more surprised than he was. Honey just smiled wide as his pink flowers floated around him; you know, the ones from the anime.

"M-middle school...?" the female host mumbled out loud.

"Yuppity yup yup!"

"So you're 14?! How is that even possible?! You girls are still too young to be a hostess club!"

"Actually Haruhi," Kyoya interjected. "Tamaki and I began this club about their age, we were just waiting for the Hitachii twins to get out of middle school fist. So in a way the Host Club officially formed during our second year of middle school, too. The girls, however, just started theirs before they could even enter high school."

_Thank you for not proving my point at all, Kyoya-sempai_, she thought. She turned her attention to the clock tower outside, which was ringing the arrival of 5 o'clock in the evening. They all just noticed it was sunset outside.

"Goodness it's getting late!" Botan sighed. "C'mon girls, we'll come back tomorrow!" She received a chorus of "Aww" as a sign of disappointment. "Yes, I know. But we're gonna have to get home soon if we want to reach curfew. Besides, Nelly-chan needs a bath!"

The hosts walked the girls outside to the charter bus that just arrived to pick them up. Each host gave a farewell to each hostess. Tamaki gave roses to each of them, only for them to throw the flowers to the ground when Honoka started to sneeze; he forgot how the letter said one of them was allergic to roses. So as a substitute, they were given Parsley-leaf Japanese Windflowers instead. Akimi took a couple leftover salad sandwiches that weren't touched since she was still hungry and didn't want to eat anything involving meat; the letter did say that a redhead (Akimi) was a vegetarian.

One by one the girls entered the bus, and once inside they opened the windows to wave and shout their goodbyes.

"Ciao, darlings!"

"Peace out!"

"Goodbye!"

"We'll see you all tomorrow!"

"Yeah, see ya! Hey Honey!" Honey looked over to the window where Botan was calling from. "We're still up for another cake date, right?!"

With a bright and wide smile, the boy laughed and raised Usa-chan over his head. "You bet, Bo-chan! 3 o'clock, remember?"

"I wouldn't miss it for all the stuffed elephants in the world! Bye!" Finally the bus drove off, carrying the young hostess club with them. As the Host Club faded away through Botan's perspective she plopped herself down onto her seat, which was right across from Manami's. Behind their seats were the rest of the girls. "Say, you know what's funny, Majesties?"

"What?" the others replied.

"To think our ties with the Host Club began with us kicking their asses!"

This made them all laugh along the way before singing along to the songs the radio was playing. Although Botan stated the sentence just recently, in her mind there was something different. _To think... our ties with the Host Club began with me falling in love with Honey earlier this afternoon..._

* * *

**This has officially got to be the longest chapter, and expositional chapter on top of that, that I have EVER written! EVER! I feel very proud of myself. But to those of you who found this too long, sorry! I'll make sure the next chapters are shorter than this! At least 2,000 to 3,000 should be alright!**

**So this is my first OHSHC fanfic! I hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope for reviews! No flames, though! Send in whatever! What you found funny, weird, your favorite OHSHC ship, even requests or ideas on what YOU guys want to see for later chapters! Remember this: there will be no official ship for this story. Highly-intentional fluff, yes, but nothing too serious. Maybe some Hitachii twin love, though...**

**And now here are some Japanese names and their meanings!**

**First Names:**

**(Main Characters)**

**Akimi- autumn beauty or autumn fruit**

**Botan- blossom**

**Chie- intelligence**

**Honoka- harmonious flower**

**Manami- beautiful love or beautiful sea**

**Natsuko- summer child**

**Natsumi- beautiful summer**

**(Others, just because)**

**Naomi- beautiful honesty**

**Yuiko- thoughtful child**

**Middle Names:**

**(Main Characters)**

**Aoi- blue (Natsuko)**

**Kiku- chrysanthemum (Akimi)**

**Misaki- beautiful blossom (Manami)**

**Mao- dancing cherry blossom (Honoka)**

**Ri- jasmine (Natsumi)**

**Toshi- clever (Chie)**

**Last Names:**

**(Main Characters)**

**Akitsuki- sparkling moon (Akimi)**

**Etsu- joy (Honoka)**

**Hinata- facing the sun (Natsuko and Natsumi)**

**Misa- beautiful sand (Manami)**

**Tomo- intellect (Chie)**

**Usagi- rabbit or bunny (Botan)**

**Goodness that's a lot!**

**[1]: This does not apply to Haruhi, but you can imagine the annoyance on how coincidental that seemed for her.**

**[2]: Well of course he would cry! He just got kicked in the boing-loings!**

**[3]: Reference to Episode 9, "The Sun, The Sea, and the Host Club!"**

**[4]: Reference to Episode 12, "Honey's Bitter Three Days"!**

**My review box is empty... FEED IT BY SENDING IN REVIEWS! NO FLAMES, though! THOSE THE BOX WILL BARF BACK UP AT YOU!**


End file.
